Pony Universe
by WrittenFantasy73
Summary: Find all of the pony shippings that you could imagine and more!
1. Table of contents

Welcome everybody to the Pony Universe!

Hello! Written Fantasy here! Pony Universe is basically where all of my pony shippings will be put. I rated Pony Universe M because I might make one or two of my fanfics NSFW, but don't worry, I'll tell you in the table of content which is which so you can skip over it if you like. At this time i'm the only writer, but I'm looking for another writer and an editor, so if your interested than PM me.

**Table Of Contents**

Worthless Magic (chapter 1) After Trixie apologized to trixie for her behavior, she went around equestria showing off her magically skills, but the crowd's reactions were the same as always. "They've already seen it." or, "Any unicorn could do that!' After many failed attempts, Trixie, goes back to ponyville to find work when she finds the newly-made princess, Twilight Sparkle, who in the end attempts to make Trixie all better.

High Flyers (chapter 2) Rainbow Dash meets Soarin at the Equestria Game Tryouts and immediately felt pity towards him for how he was being treated by his fellow teammates. Soarin talks to her every now and then after that time, but has that pity that Rainbow felt formed into some type of feelings that mean so much more?

Low Flames (Chapter 3) Spitfire and her second-in-command, Fleetfoot, have always liked each other, but they never told each other in fear of not getting the reaction that they wanted. After working together for so long, Spitfire couldn't take it anymore and decided to make Fleetfoot angry by hanging out with Rainbow Dash instead.

More to come...


	2. Chapter 1

Worthless Magic

Trixie stood up on stage and smiled at the ponies that crowded around her. It was a fake smile that was on her face, but it was her usual smile. Ever since she tried to upstage Twilight with the Alicorn Amulet, ponies seemed to be hating on her even more than usual. The crowd's whispers was what got her. "Is she joking?" One stallion would whisper to the pony beside him and another would whisper, "My daughter could do that and she only two." It didn't matter what they said because it still had the same affect on her. Trixie just sighed and walked off of the stage that once gave her great pleasure.

After packing up all of her stuff, Trixie, headed towards Ponyville. The residents there were at least nicer than most ponies and there wouldn't be to much trouble to find somewhere to work. Trixie stopped on the side of the road for the night and decided to just camp out in her little shack that she used to transform into her stage.

The blue mare sighed and laid down on her bed before looking up at the ceiling, "The great and Powerful Trixie, huh?" She asked herself as she turned over on her belly. "More like the the mare with worthless stage magic..." She placed her head in her pillow and ended up falling asleep. Once the magician pony awoken she started to head back towards ponyville again. During all of this, Trixie, has not once shed a tear, but holding it in isn't the best either.

Ponyville was just up ahead, the blue mare could see every building that was considered as Ponyville. The town that first humiliated Trixie was different. She had heard of Princess Twilight's new castle, but she didn't believe until now. The beautiful crystals that wound it's way upwards as if tree roots reaching for the stars, the magnificent purple walls that resembled the Princess's coat. Just the whole structure was breath-taking. _And I was mean to her... Exciled her from her own future kingdom.._. Trixie thought to herself before unhitching her transformable stage. She wouldn't be needing it anyways.

The blue mare first started out strong when he she waltz into the town, but after awhile the stares and whispering that surrounded her from the Ponyville residents were unbearable. She just wanted to run back out of the town, but where else would she go? There wasn't anywhere that would treat her as if nothing happened because word spread fast in Equestria.

"How dare she come back here after what she did to everyone!" Rainbow dash growled as she angrily paced around the meeting room. She circled the six crystal chairs. Twilight's castle was magnificent, but this room was by far the best.

"Now Rainbow Dash, I bet there is a reason that she's back." Applejack's thick country accent echoed around the large room.

"Yeah! I bet it's because she wants to steal Twilight throne!" The cyan mare's voice echoed in reply.

"Now ya listen here. Trixie wouldn't try tah do that, not after last time." AJ stomped her hoof on the crystal table.

Pinkie gasped, "She's probably going to try and do some weird magic and harm us all again!"

"Now Pinkie, listen here! Trixie won't be doin' that!" AJ argued with Pinkie, forgetting about her conversation with Rainbow Dash.

"Girls! Come down, I don't think Trixie's here to hurt us or to take the throne. I mean she did apologize to me." Twilight sat up in her crystal chair before calmly stating the facts. "She's probably just visiting."

"What will an apology do?" Rainbow asked before sitting back down at her seat, she was finally starting to calm down.

"It can do a lot darling, and plus like applejack said before, twilight beat her last time and she wasn't even an Alicorn then." Rarity closed her eyes and raised her chin, she looked just like a canterlot pony.

"Look how about I just go and talk to her? See what she really wants." Twilight said with a slightly questioning tone in her voice. Her friends nodded to each other in agreement before sending her off.

The blue pony kept her head down in order to avoid the others. _Stay Strong, Trixie..._ "Trixie." The blue mare looked around for the owner of the familar sounding voice, but nopony seemed to be calling out to her, but there wasn't anypony there that was calling. They all just passed by her as they glared at her.

Twilight sighed and flowly fluttered to the ground before walking up to Trixie.

"Oh, was that you who called me?"

"Ah yes that was me. Applejack and the others were wondering why you came to Ponyville." Twilight tilted her head at the pony in front of her.

Trixie's eyes and coat were dull as if they were losing their color. She could easily be mistaken as being discorded. "Oh, Trixie was just hoping that she would have more luck here, but everypony still treats her the same." Trixie softly sighed, her voice ragged and slow. The once bright and boastful mare was now loosing everything, even her voice was loosing it's tone.

"Oh, are you okay?" Twilight used her hoof to lift up Trixie's chin so she could get a better look at her once pretty face.

She slapped away the Princess's hoof and glared at her, "No! No I'm not okay! Even though I apologized to you I'm still being treated like trash! I might have been boastful, but it was the only way for ponies to like me and you took that away from me when you showed me up! I only wanted to be liked and now everypony thinks I'm a fake who uses worthless magic, when I learned from the best!" Trixie yelled at the purple alicorn, not realizing that she wasn't speaking in third person, her voice cracking as the tears she tried so hard to hold back finally trickled down her cheeks. "I only wanted to be liked!" She pouted to herself as she sat down with her head hung low. "But now everypony hates me..."

Twilight sat down in front of her and lifted her chin up, "There is no such thing as Worthless magic. Trixie, your very talents and you have no right to doubt yourself. Don't just give up magic because some ponies might not like it! You should do what you like because you like it."

"B-But nopony likes Trixie's magic!"

"That not true. I like your magic. My friends and I just didn't like how you boasted about yourself all the time. Your a very talent unicorn, Trixie. Not just anypony can get enrolled in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns!" Twilight smiled at the crying unicorn.

The blue mare resembled a frail filly that got lost. "But everywhere Trixie goes, ponies only treat her badly!" She sniffled as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Even here..." She murmured in a hushed tone.

Twilight continued to smiled at her, "Everypony will forgive you in their own time, but if you'd like we could help them forgive you faster!" She said excitedly.

Trixie's ears perked up, "How?"

"Well if you'd like you can stay here at the castle," Twilight's face had a slight blush on it as she spoke, "with me..." She looked away with embarrassment as she waiting for her reply.

The blue mare smiled, all of her color coming back as her heart filled with happiness. "Yes! Thank you Princess!" She squealed as she tackled the purple mare with a hug.

Twilight Sparkle giggled and hugged her back, "your welcome, but Just call me Twilight."


End file.
